Pera Rivers
Pera Rivers has traveled with the main party since episode 2. He was originally an NPC, but as of season 4 he is played by Carlos Luna. He was very quiet for the first arc, but gained more agency around episode 20. Pera's divinity springs from Siforr, the god of the sun. He and Xion Praeten have been dating since Turtlefest, as shown on a completely canon fic on AO3https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069805/chapters/22438460. Personality Pera has about as much sense of self as I do Pera is more sensitive than some of the other godlings, and had received the teasing and scorn of other members of the A-team because of it at the start of the series. Although that sensitivity also fuels his rage, which fuels his powers, so every cloud has a silver lining eh? He likes to be helpful. When he is not able to help he feels bad, and when he is able he puts his all into it. History Pera's tattoos are a custom of his people, and most likely has had them for a majority of his life. Pera and his brother, Daryl, were traveling on a grain barge to Grainhill when they were attacked by Cyril Avantis and several allies. He was knocked unconscious and transported to Port Bliss, where he was kept captive in a warehouse for several days until he was discovered by Dorro Knot. Relationships * He's dating Xion and it's fucking adorable * His brother: who is dead, and this fact was his driving personality trait for the larger part of season 1. Divinity As the newly arisen God of the Sun/Xion's Heart, Pera has the following powers * Fire Control: Pera can manipulate any flame that he can see. If that flame is larger than a bonfire, he must make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 10 or higher), and another check each time he wishes to alter it ** Increase/Decrease: '''Every round, Pera can increase or decrease the fire he controls by 100 cubic feet/level ** '''Flame Crafting: By focusing, Pera can create walls, cages, tunnels, or other simple forms out of pure flame * Fire Immunity: '''Pera cannot be harmed by natural fire and heat, and has Resistance to all magical flames * '''Thermal Levitation: '''By directing his flames downward with all of his focus, Pera has displayed the ability to keep himself aloft * '''Literally a fucking battery: When Pera is in natural sunlight, he may cast first-level spells without expending a spell slot Other Powers and Abilities * Pera casts spells like a cleric, but has access mostly to healing and fire-based spells. Recent episodes show him casting zone of truth and bane. * He is good at making turtle boats * Farming * Sailing Trivia * Pera never learned to read. Xion taught him some basic skills back in Ani but they apparently haven't had much time to practice since then. * Pera is embarrassed by his last name * Pera's new player Carlos plays Gilf in The Dungeon Rats.Category:Non-Player Characters Refrences Category:Godlings Category:Player Characters Category:Human Category:A-team